goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese
Sophie the Otter and her friends escape from Deadl E. Cheese is a GoAnimate movie as well as the pilot to Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys with the transcript and plot being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. The movie features characters from PB&J Otter, The Simpsons, Rugrats, Diddy Kong Racing, The Powerpuff Girls, Bubble Bobble, The Berenstain Bears, Timothy Goes to School, Arthur, Dragon Tales, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Hey Arnold, The Fairly Odd-Parents, Tiny Toon Adventures, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, The Wuzzles, and more. Plot Sophie and her friends visit Chuck E. Cheese and have tons of fun playing games, riding rides, and enjoying the daily show. But unfortunately, when the clock strikes 9 PM, Chuck E. Cheese becomes Deadl E. Cheese. The animatronics become evil and summon their minions! Sophie and Co. escape from Chuck E. Cheese and into an underground shelter. Cast * Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Butterbear, Dora the Explorer, Grace, Young Girl, and Jelly Otter * Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Girl Customer 1, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Caillou, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, and Nora * Princess as Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Helen Henny Animatronic, Angelica Pickles, Girl Customer 2, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, and Candace Flynn * Salli as Fanny Fox, Female Restaurant Manager, and Edd (Double D) * Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, and Diddy Kong * Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, and Toad * Kimberly as Arthur Read, Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear, Arnold from Hey Arnold!, Bart Simpson, Boy Customer, Brother Bear, Kimi Finster, Peanut Otter, and Timothy the Raccoon * Emma as Fritz * Kendra as Danny Dog (Maple Town), Claude, and T.T. the Stopwatch * Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Horsey Kangaroo, Nick Penguin, Boy Customer's Older Brother, and Danny Phantom * Bridget as Bumper the Badger * Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Banjo the Bear, Jasper T. Jowls Animatronic, and the Announcer * David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Marvin Forman, Zack, and Chicken Little * Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Bubblun, Barney, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey * Paul as Mickey Mouse, Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, and Steve Burns * Jennifer as Opal Otter * Allison as Hoppopotamus and Kid Check Stamp Manager * Julie as Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, and Bootsie Snootie * Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, Justdancingsamuel, and Pasqually Animatronic, * Professor as Walter Kangaroo and Squidward Tentacles * Belle as Pamie Penguin and Sandy Cheeks * Dave as Mr. Munch Animatronic and Weather * Joey as Male Staff Member * Steven as Eddy and Host in the underground chamber * Eric as Luigi, The Boy Customer and his brother's Father, Witness of the Deadl E. Cheese incident, and Andy Panda * Scary Voice as Evil Chuck E., Evil Pasqually, Evil Jasper T. Jowls, and Evil Mr. Munch * Veena as Evil Helen Henny * Duncan as Guard 1 and the Franks * Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Papa Koala and Guard 2 * Kate as SpongeBob, Mrs. Jenkins, and Newscaster Woman * Misaki as Yoko * Wise Guy as Old Man * Vixen as Mrs. Quinn * Lawrence as Bus Driver Transcript * (June 19, 2014) * Sophie the Otter: "Hello, everyone! My name is Sophie the Otter, and let's do a role call for the rest of my friends!" * Peanut: "I'm Peanut!" * Butter: "Me Butter." * Jelly: "I'm Jelly!" * Mario: "It's a-me, Mario!" * Ed: "I'm Ed." * Eddy: "I'm Eddy!" * Edd: "My name's Eddward." * Timothy: "I'm Timothy and this is Yoko!" * giggles * Charles: "I'm Charles." * Dorris: "I'm Dorris." * Lilly: "I'm Lilly." * Frank and Frank: "We are the Franks!" * Grace: "I'm Grace!" * Nora: "I'm Nora!" * Fritz: "I'm Fritz." * Claude: "I'm Claude." * does a close glare at Fritz * Fritz: "No thanks!" * Mrs. Jenkins: "I'm Mrs. Jenkins." * Bumblelion: "Name's Bumblelion!" * Butterbear: "Name's Butterbear!" * Eleroo: "Name's Eleroo!" * Hoppopotamus: "Name's Hoppo!" * Rhinokey: "Name's Rhinokey!" * Moosel: "Name's Moosel!" * Steve Burns: "It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue?" * appears behind Steve * Blue: "Bark bark!" (Translation: "I'm here!") * Roobear: "I'm Roobear!" * Laura: "I'm Laura!" * Floppy: "I'm Floppy!" * Mimi: "I'm Mimi!" * Betty: "I'm Betty!" * Weather: "I'm Weather!" * Mingle: "I'm Mingle!" * Nick and Pamie: "We are Nick and Pamie!" * Mommy Koala: "I'm Mrs. Koala!" * Papa Koala: "I'm Mr. Koala." * Walter, Horsey, and Colt: "We're Walter, Horsey, and Colt! * Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel." * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob and this is Patrick!" * Squidward: "This is both of your faults!" * Sandy Cheeks: "I'm Sandy! Yee-haw!" * Tommy Pickles: "I'm Tommy!" * Chuckie: "I'm Chuckie!" * Phil and Lil: "We're Phil and Lil!" * Angelica: "I'm Angelica!" * Phineas: "We're Phineas and Ferb!" * Candace: "I'm Candace and I have my will!" * Flick: "I'm Flick!" * Munchy: "I'm Munchy!" * Pinch: "I'm Pinch! Scootch is with me!" * makes a happy noise * Ootsie: "I'm Ootsie!" * Bootsie: "I'm Bootsie!" * Luigi: "It's a me, Luigi. And here's-a Yoshi!" * Yoshi: "Yoshi!" * Mickey: "I'm Mickey Mouse." * Bugs: "I'm Bugs Bunny." * Arthur: "I'm Arthur." * DW: "I'm DW!" * Brother Bear: "I'm Brother." * Sister Bear: "I'm Sister." * Lisa Simpson: "I'm Lisa." * Bart Simpson: "I'm Bart. Who the h**l are you?" * Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty." * Bobby Bear: "I'm Bobby." * Fanny Fox: "I'm Fanny." * Suzie Squirrel: "I'm Suzie Squirrel." * Ricky Rabbit: "I'm Ricky." * Roxie Raccoon: "I'm Roxie." * Danny Dog: "I'm Danny." * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: "We're the Powerpuff Girls!" * Kirby: "Poyo!" * Toad: "I'm Toad." * Princess Peach: "I'm Peach!" * Princess Daisy: "My name is Daisy!" * Kimi Finster: "I'm Kimi!" * Kiwi: "I'm Kiwi." * Ord: "My name is Ord. * Cassie: "And I'm Cassie." * Babs Bunny: "I'm Babs." * Buster Bunny: "I'm Buster." * Diddy Kong: "I'm Diddy!" * Pipsy: "My name is Pipsy!" * Timber: "I'm Timber!" * Krunch: "I'm Krunch!" * Bumper: "Name's Bumper." * Banjo: "I'm Banjo, without Kazooie!" * Drumstick: "I'm Drumstick." * T.T.: "I'm T.T." * Conker: "I'm Conker." * Krunch: "And my name's Krunch." * Arnold: "I'm Arnold." * Helga: "I'm Helga." * Bubblun and Bobblun: "We're the Bubble Dragons; Bubblun and Bobblun!" * Sonic: "I'm Sonic." * Tails: "I'm Tails." * Pikachu: "Pikachu!" * Jimmy: "My name is Jimmy!" * Sarah: "I'm Sarah!" * Danny Phantom: "I'm Danny Phantom!" * Chicken Little: "I'm Chicken Little." * Timmy Turner: "And I'm Timmy!" * All: (singing) "We're all together to go to Chuck E. Cheese. Let's hope everything perfectly aims to pleeeeeeeeease!" * to: At a bus stop * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We were all outside at the bus stop in GoCity. We couldn't resist going to our happy place so much that tears were about to emerge from our eyes." * Sophie: "I can't wait to go to Chuck E. Cheese!" * Mrs. Jenkins: "Let's hope that the bus comes in less than 30 seconds." * Jimmy: "You bet Mrs. Jenkins!" * Sarah: "I agree with you, Jimmy!" * Bart: "Aw man, why does time fly so fast?" * Brother Bear: "Look, it's coming right now!" * Mario: "Chuck E. Cheese is-a gonna be-a grand!" * bus arrives * Ernest: "It's here everyone!" * Opal: "Come on, all of you!" * Mommy Koala: "Let's form a line!" * all line up and get on the bus * Walter, Horsey, and Colt shove a few of their peers * Sophie: "Ouch! That wasn't really nice!" * Walter: "We don't care, Sophie. We want to be first." * Sophie: "Double D! Help us deal with the situation!" * Edd: "OK, Sophie. Right away." * comes and towards the four * Edd: "Walter, Horsey, Colt, and Eddy. It is completely not courteous to shove anyone if you desire to have a seat first. I suggest you don't do that anymore." * Horsey: "Sorry, Double D." * Edd: "Apology accepted." * minutes later, everyone is in their seats * Bus Driver: "Are you guys ready?" * All except the Bus Driver: "Yeah!" * Bus Driver: "OK then. Fasten your seatbelts. Our arrival time will be in about 25 minutes. Enjoy." * bus departs from the bus stop * to: The Powerpuff Girls' seat * Buttercup: "Grrrr...I'm so bored!" * Blossom: "Girls, I have an idea. Let's color in our My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic coloring books!" * Bubbles: "Yay! It will be fun!" * three get out their coloring books and start coloring in pages * to: Arnold and Helga's seat * Helga: "You know, I'm still dying to marry you when we grow up." * Arnold: "Please, don't marry me!" * Helga: "Yes I will!" * Arnold: "But you act like a bully to others!" * Helga: "I don't care what you say. Just zip it, football head." * to: SpongeBob and Patrick's seat * SpongeBob: "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" (Laughs happily) * Patrick: "Uhhhh....I think you said that since the beginning of umm...What was your show called again?" * SpongeBob: "My show's name is mine!" * Patrick: "I get it!" * and Patrick laugh * minutes later * bus stops at Chuck E. Cheese * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We finally arrived at Chuck E. Cheese in the evening." * Bus Driver: "OK, everyone. We're now here. Have fun!" * Patty Rabbit: "Thanks, bus driver! We're gonna have a great time!" * Jelly: "Yeah! It will be amazing!" * Sophie: "Let's go, everyone!" * all go inside * to: Inside Chuck E. Cheese * Princess Peach: "Wow. It looks like a glamorous place inside! All colorful and everything...just look at that!" * Laura: "I know that, Princess Peach. I can see the tubes the kids are in. I wish I could go in the tubes!" * Bumper the Badger: "You know, Laura Koala, I have been there before. On a vacation from Timber Island when I was 6, my parents and I went to Chuck E. Cheese. I went in the tubes and guess what they're actually called?" * Laura: "What?" * Bumper the Badger: "They're known as the Skytubes. And I also have a board game version of the attraction at home." * Laura: "I didn't know that there was a board game based on it." * to: Sonic and Tails * Sonic: "I guess I haven't been there before, Tails." * Tails: "I have never been there before either. Let's go!" * Justdancingsamuel: (joining in) "But look on the bright side, this will be a great night, but I really hope nothing bad happens." * and Tails try to run to the arcade and restaurant portion of Chuck E. Cheese, but are stopped by Chuckie Finster * Chuckie: "Now where do ya think you're going?" * Tails: "Sonic and I want to go play the games and ride the rides right away." * Burns walks to where Chuckie is * Steve: "Uh-uh-uh. I think you know the rules before going there. You should be marked with a special number on the back of your hand." * Sonic: "What's that called?" * Steve: "It's called the Kid Check Stamp. Let's go." * 5 males return to where the rest of their friends are * Kid Check Stamp staff member appears * Kid Check Stamp Staff Member: "Now, before you go, you need to be stamped with a number." * Phineas: "What number will we have on the back of our hands?" * Kid Check Stamp Staff Member: "That will be number 728." * staff member stamps each character's hand with the number 728 * Bubblun and Bobblun: (in unison and out loud) "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" * Candace: "Shhhhhhhh! Pipe down, you two!" * staff member appears * Male Staff Member: "Also, since you have a large party. I decided that you will be offered 100 free tokens as a starter." * Timothy: "Wow! That's a lot of tokens!" * Peanut: "Cool! That way, we will play a lot more games and ride more rides!" * Mario: "Thank-a you so much!" * Eleroo: "I have an idea! How about I can store all of the tokens into my pouch, that way we won't lose them." * Cassie: "Great idea, Eleroo!" * Sister Bear: "I like how you store things in your pouch because you're part kangaroo!" * DW: "That's a fabulous one indeed." * Eleroo: "Thanks a bunch, young ladies." * Danny Phantom: "Well, since we're all set for now, let's get going! We don't want to waste too much time." * Timmy Turner: "I'm on it, Danny!" * all go into the arcade portion of the facility and start a brief tour * Mickey: "Oh boy! This looks neat! A Kiddie coin-operated car ride with Chuck E!" * to: A boy named Zack pushes a young girl off the Chuck E. Cheese Photo Ride * Zack: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" * Young Girl: "Whaaaaaaaaaa!" * Quinn appears * Mrs. Quinn: "Zack, why? You know you can't push other children off rides. That's it, you will be in timeout when we get home." * Zack: (as Mrs. Quinn takes him away from the ride) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * see the games * Kirby: "Poyo poyo poyo! Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!" (Subtitles: "Lookie, guys! It's the Skee-Ball!") * inserts a token, operating the Skee-Ball lane * inhales one of the balls with his mouth, jumps, and spits the ball up into the lane and into the 30-point hole * Sophie the Otter: "30 points? Not bad, Kirby." * Justdancingsamuel: "I have practiced a lot, I have a skee ball app on my I touch." * tries and scores 50 points, Sophie the Otter says good job to Justdancingsamuel and Justdancingsamuel appreciates it. * appears near Kirby * Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" (Subtitles: "Let me help you!") * uses his tongue to pull the next ball into his mouth, spits it out, and the ball rolls up into the 100-point hole * Yoshi and Kirby: "Ya!" * Sophie: "Hooray! You guys made it into the 100 point hole!" * and Munchy join Sophie and the three begin clapping for Yoshi and Kirby * to: Rhinokey, Moosel, and Bugs Bunny at the helicopter bike with Rhinokey on it * Rhinokey: "I got a joke for ya guys!" * Bugs Bunny: "What is it, doc?" * Rhinokey: "What do you do when you reuse your bike?" * Moosel: (sighs and looks away) "I am not in the mood for another joke right now." * Rhinokey: "Give up? You recycle it! Get it, recycle?" * and Rhinokey both laugh in unison * Moosel: "It may be funny, but I don't feel like laughing." * to: Sonic the Hedgehog and Bart Simpson playing Guitar Hero * Bart: "OH YEAH BABY! JAMMIN AND A WHAMMIN MY GUITAR!" * Sonic: "Whoo-hoo! I wish I was born to be a rockstar!" * Bart: "You're already born to be a rockstar, man!" * to: Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster on a Barney ride and Teletubbies ride respectively * Tommy: "This is the funnest ride I ever wented on!" * Chuckie: "Sure is, Tommy!" * Tommy: "Barney's a good dino, but I like Reptar even butter (better)!" * to: Peanut Otter, Flick Duck, Jelly Otter and Munchy Beaver at Hammerhead with Peanut playing the game * Peanut: (while not missing every single shark that pops up) "Yes! Take that! And that! And that!" * Munchy: "Wow! It appears that you truly never miss a shark!" * 50 tickets appear from the ticket slot * Peanut: "Yes! I'm a winner!" * Flick: "How do you never miss one?" * Peanut: "When I was 5, I got a certificate that tells me that I am a perfect hitter. I am also in the Lake Hoohaw Records for the Most Overall Points Scored in Whack a Mole Games. I started playing Whack a Mole games when I was 3. Back when I started doing so, I used to miss a lot of moles or other things depending on the kind of game, so my scores weren't that high as my scores now." * Jelly: "Wow! You must've practiced a lot in order to get that award'." * Peanut: "Exactly, Jel! But Whack-a-Shark and the other Whack-a-Mole games are the only games in Chuck E. Cheese that I am very excellent at. I'm not that perfect at Skee-Ball and other games that aren't a Whack-a-Mole kind. The only holes that the balls I threw went through were the no-point hole, 20-point hole, the 30-point hole, and I only got my balls into the 40-point hole twice. The highest score that I have ever gotten for Skee-Ball was 180." * Justdancingsamuel: "Well, that is so cool, I want to try." * Peanut: "Sure you may! Can you be as good as me?" * Justdancingsamuel: "OK. I'll try!" * tries, he almost gets everything, he missed only 2 sharks. * Peanut: "You missed just two sharks! Maybe next time, you will never miss a shark." * tries one more time, and he does not miss a shark this time * Peanut: "Yay! You did it!" * to: Lisa Simpson, Ricky Rabbit, Timber and Pipsy in the Skytubes * peeks out from one of the glass windows in the Skytubes * Lisa: "It's a breathtaking perspective from up here." * sneaks from behind Timber and tags him * Pipsy: "Tag, you're it! Chase someone down!" * Timber: "Got it!" * crawls up to Ricky Rabbit, who is at the other side from Timber * Timber: "Gotcha! You are it!" * Ricky: "Yay! This is fun!" * crawls down to Lisa and tags her * Ricky: "Tag!" * Lisa: "OK, I'm it now." * to: Mario and Luigi playing Chuck E.'s Duckies * Luigi: "It's-a blast punching a-those duckies!" * Mario: "We're-a number one! Yahoo!" * to: Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear playing Chuck E.'s All-Star Hoops * Patty: (throws the basketball up, but the ball misses the hoop) "I never played basketball before, and it's now my first time playing it. It's very hard getting the ball into the hoop. Any advice, Bobby?" * Bobby Bear: "Just bend your elbows while holding the ball and shoot!" * Patty: "OK!" (Shoots the ball into the hoop and scores) "Hooray! I did it, let's keep playing. OK?" * Bobby Bear: "OK!" * to: The Franks playing Air Hockey while Roobear and Floppy watch them * Frank 1: (hits the puck) "Come on! Score a point!" * Frank 2: (hits it back) "Take this!" * puck goes through Frank 1's own scoring chute, causing Frank 2 to score a point * Frank 2: "Score!" * Frank 1: (to himself) "Oh well." * Roobear: (watching the Franks play Air Hockey) "You know Floppy, playing Air Hockey can be fun! I want to try it out for the first time." * Floppy: "Yeah! It sounds awesome!" * Roobear: "Wait, Floppy, we need to ask first." * two go up to the Franks * Roobear: "Excuse me, Franks 1 and 2, can we please have a turn playing Air Hockey? I wonder what the playing experience for the game feels like." * Frank 1: "OK." * Frank 2: "Go ahead." * Floppy: "Thanks, guys." (Roobear and Floppy proceed playing Air Hockey) * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "It was fun playing the games and riding the rides. Butter and I were at the ball pit. It was the first revived ball pit after complete removal around the mid-2000's." * to: Sophie the Otter and Baby Butter in the ball pit * Sophie: "OK, Butter. I will drop you into the pit of balls in 3...2...1...go!" * drops Butter from her paws, making her fall into the ball pit * Butter: "Ballies!" (Giggles) * Sophie: "I think you want me to do it again for you! Nevermind." * Justdancingsamuel: "Hey guys, I was thinking to go to the theater." * whines * Sophie: "Don't worry. We will just go to the theater with the rest of our friends because I see them sitting down at the tables already. We will see Chuck E., Jasper, Helen, Munch, and Pasqually!" * Butter: "Yay!" * is about to jump in the ball pit * Scootch: "Yah!" * Pinch: (accompanying Scootch) "Scootch, stop! Wait!" * jumps in the ball pit and balls scatter everywhere * Sophie: "Scootch!" * Pinch: "Sophie's right, you can't act that wild!" * Scootch: "Sorry, sorry, my fault!" * Opal: (offscreen) "Sophie, Butter, Pinch, and Scootch! Will you 4 kids come over here now, please? You don't wanna miss the show!" * Sophie: "OK, Aunt Opal!" * Pinch: "Come on, Scootch!" * Scootch: "OK!" * Butter: (giggles) * to: The Animatronic Theater and the restaurant portion. We see tables with pizza, salads, sandwiches, and buffalo wings on them with Sophie, her friends, and several other customers sitting in the seats * Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Everyone of all ages, please welcome, Chuck E. Cheese and his gang!" * cheers * curtains pull up, revealing the animatronics * Chuck E. Cheese: "Good evening everybody! We will have a spectacular night here at Chuck E. Cheese's!" * Mr. Munch: "Did you say we're having a knight?" * Chuck E.: "No! I said we will have a night, Munch!" * Jasper T. Jowls: "Well, y'all, we shall perform a new song about an animal that looks like me. But it isn't a dog. I'll give you a hint! It's something that's clever!" * Pasqually: "Let's-a ask someone in the audience!" (Brings microphone all the way to a nearby girl close to the stage) * Girl Customer 1: "Uh, a fox?" * Jasper T. Jowls: "Helen, give a response to that girl in pigtails." * Helen Henny: "OK. But give me a drumroll please to check to see if she's correct!" * Munch rolls along on a drum banging on both sides of it rapidly * Chuck E.: "No, Munch, not that kind of drumroll!" * Munch crashes off screen and bird sound effects play, Mr. Munch clumsily returns onstage with stars encircling his head * Jasper T. Jowls: "She's correct!" * cheers * Pasqually: "Mamma-mia! She's just as clever as one!" * Helen Henny: "We shall play What Does the Fox Say! I will do the vocals." * band performs What Does the Fox Say as everyone dances around, it lasts for 3 minutes * Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "We had a spectacular dance party with What Does the Fox Say. But this was the party pooper that came after, unfortunately..." * sound plays * Announcer: "Sorry to interrupt you all, please pay attention to this message. Chuck E. Cheese will become Deadl E. Cheese at 9:00 P.M. Starting....now!" * Justdancingsamuel: "NO, this is going to be scary, I should call my girlfriend and my mom about this." * doors completely shut tight * which he calls his girlfriend and his mom * Announcer: (in Scary Voice) "NOW ALL EXITS HAVE BEEN SHUT TIGHT AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A WAY TO ESCAPE AT ALL! HA HA HA!" * Pikachu: "Pika Pika! Pika Pika Pikachuuuuu!" (Subtitles: "Oh no! It's 9 PM already!") * Eddy: "WE'RE DONE FOR! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" * Ed: "NO MORE LIFE FOR ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * Edd: "This is a ridiculously dangerous situation!" * Toad: "OH NO! WHAT WILL WE DO?!" * Justdancingsamuel: "Everyone, don't worry, we WILL find a way out of this." * Weather: "Uh, oh. Did I also mention that there is a possibility of an upcoming thunderstorm in the next 15 minutes?" * Mingle: "Uh, how do you know, Weather?" * Banjo: "Yuh-huh! Tell us 'bout how ya know!" * Weather: "Well, I looked out the glass window and I observed mammatus clouds as soon the announcer mentioned that this facility was becoming Deadl E. Cheese." * Kiwi: (with a camera around his neck and holding some photos) "Oh, I know that. And I also took a photo of the clouds besides the performance of Chuck E. Cheese and his pals." * Arthur: "Really? Mind if I see them, Kiwi? I will show the photos that you took to DW as well." * Kiwi: "Sure, go ahead." * hands the photos to Arthur and Arthur looks at each of them * Arthur: "I think you're right. The clouds mean that a thunderstorm will arrive shortly. And I admire the looks of the animatronics on the other photo before they turn evil." * shows the photos to DW * DW: "In the first picture, are these big dark bubbles coming out of the sky?" * Arthur: "No DW, these are storm clouds, and they are called mammatus clouds according to Weather." * DW: "Oh." * to: The animatronics become evil * Evil Chuck E.: "Minions, assemble!" * of metal fall from the sky and magically assemble various robotic minions resembling walking pieces of pizza * patrons except Sophie's gang begin to run away from their seats * Patrick: "Uh...Do they look yummy?" * SpongeBob: "They're not yummy, silly!" * Sandy Cheeks: "Yeah, ya know-nothin'-bout-Texas guy! They ain't have toppings on 'em either!" * Squidward: "Oh boy. Here we go again." * Bunny tries to feed one of Chuck E.'s minions to the Evil Chuck E. Animatronic while Babs Bunny tries to feed one of the minions to the Evil Helen Henny Animatronic * Buster Bunny: "C'mon! Just one bite, please!" * Babs Bunny: "You heard him, Evil Chuck E. and Helen! Please eat your minions!" * Evil Chuck E.: "No, ridiculous bunnies! You two are easily stoppable besides the rest of your friends!" (Laughs) * Evil Helen Henny: "I agree with Evil Chuck E., you must surrender!" * Phantom attempts to take down the Evil Mr. Munch animatronic with his ghostly attacks, but fails * Evil Mr. Munch: "My evil form is immune to all ghost attacks, no exceptions!" * Danny Phantom: "Are you serious?!" * Evil Mr. Munch: "Yes!" * Evil Helen Henny shoots Girl Customer 2 * Girl Customer 2: "Oh no! Ouch!" (Falls to the floor dead) * Evil Jasper T. Jowls shoots down a young male customer * Boy Customer: "Nooooooooo! That hurt!" * Evil Jasper T. Jowls: "Y'know, you shall never underestimate the power of the gun shot!" * Boy Customer's Older Brother: "How could you do this to my little brother?" * Boy Customer's Father: "Don't kill my son!" * to: The animatronics and Evil Chuck E.'s minions chasing young children around while people scream * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Chuck E.'s minions were shaped like robotic pizza slices. Our pleasure was completely soiled by this event." * Female Restaurant Manager: "This is terrible!" (the Evil Pasqually animatronic chases her) "Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Somebody save me!" * Sophie: "I have an idea! Let's escape! Without using the doors since they're locked." * Jelly: "It might be the best time to do a Noodle Dance." * Peanut: "No Jel! We can't do it in a dangerous situation!" * Flick: "Yeah, we might get hurt doing that you know." * Jelly: "Oh, sorry." * Powerpuff Girls shoot lasers out of their eyes, thereby creating a large hole at the back of the stage * completely inhales all of the evil animatronics into his mouth, and then spits them out into the ball pit * Evil Helen Henny: "We may be pushed away, but we will still chase these goons!" * Sophie and her peers exit the stage using the hole the PPG created, the evil animatronics and Evil Chuck E.'s minions go after them * Chicken Little: "The sky didn't fall, but this is still a disaster! Run, everyone!" * are now in a room filled with obstacles ending with a wide garage door placed 1 mile after the obstacles * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We faced an obstacle course in order to escape Deadl E. Cheese. It wasn't easy, but we still didn't get hurt." * Justdancingsamuel: "In fact, they did not bother me at all, now, wait, what is that ahead of all of us." * heroes successfully clear all obstacles, so does the Evil Chuck E, as the other animatronics were destroyed by the obstacles * Dora the Explorer, Barney, Marvin Forman, and Andy Panda follow the heroes, but get crowded by a large group of Evil Chuck E.'s minions * Caillou: "Whaaaaaa! Mommy, Daddy, help me!" * Marvin: "Dude, your parents aren't even here!" * Barney: "This is very bad!" * Dora: "Oh no! They're about to attack us!" * Andy Panda: "We're doomed!" * Chuck E.'s minions latch onto the five, and attack them until they're dead * Sophie: (to her friends) "Hurry up, guys! The garage door is just 100 feet away!" * Diddy: "Let's not go bananas!" (Monkey sounds) * Justdancingsamuel: "YES, if that is a underground chamber with everything, I hope I can dance." * of the heroes go through the garage door, except Yoko, who is caught by the Evil Chuck E. * Yoko: "Timothy, help!" * Evil Chuck E.: "It's too late now, you dumb Asian cat! Now to take you to the torture dungeon." * Chuck E. creates a portal leading to the torture dungeon, and the two fall through it * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Most of us were out of Deadl E. Cheese at last, except for Yoko, who got kidnapped by the Evil Chuck E." * to: Everyone except Yoko has now escaped from Deadl E. Cheese * SpongeBob: "We made it! We made it! We made it!" * stop at an underground shelter door on the ground * Danny Dog: "Hmmm...I wonder where the door leads to!" * Mickey Mouse: "Well, let's open the door to find out where it leads to!" * Bugs Bunny: "Good idea, doc!" * Bumblelion: "Let's try it!" * all go into the underground chamber door leading to a slide, but Hoppopotamus gets stuck * Hoppopotamus: "Hey, how come I'm not moving?" * Eddy: (clinging onto one of her legs) "Because you're too fat, fatty!" * and Bumblelion fly back up and tug on Hoppo's legs, and then squeeze her through the door completely * to: At the bottom of the slide, everyone slides down to the bottom * Cassie: "That reminds me of the slide I took at the Knucker Hole!" * Ord: "It reminds me of that too, Cassie!" * to: Yoko with Evil Chuck E. * Evil Chuck E.: "You must watch-" * grabs out a nunchuck and whacks Evil Chuck E. on the head with it, knocking him out cold * Yoko: "There. Now for the Taketombo Teleportation!" * jumps in the air spins around like a taketombo and teleports to where the rest of her friends are * to: In the underground chamber * Timothy: "Yoko, we missed you!" * Yoko: "We're reunited!" * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Yoko defeated Evil Chuck E. and teleported to where we were. Then a host of the chamber showed up." * host of the underground chamber appears * Host: "Good evening. You will stay here until 6:30 AM. We have provided you a large supply of foods, a cable TV, a very huge bunk bed, a laptop with free internet access, water, books, toys, showers, and games for your enjoyment and needs." * Justdancingsamuel: "YES, now I can try out the Xbox one, PlayStation 3 and 4, and wii u, and there is the new Japan just dance game called just dance wii u, I already know the Xbox 360 and the regular wii, Yolo, let's dance to just dance 1, 2, 3, 4, and 2014 all songs, yes even DLCS." * Opal: "That was very generous of you!" * Papa Koala: "Looks like I can now find a way to lose some weight!" * Munchy: "More Bucky Spacebeaver for me!" * Timmy Turner: "Now we can watch our favorite shows!" * Bubblun and Bobblun: (in unison) "Bubble time! Yay!" * Drumstick: "Buck buck! I will be able to jam to country tunes! Cluck!" * Phineas: "Now we can find more ways to have fun before school begins!" * Ferb: "But it's one month away, though." * Sophie: "And most importantly for me, I will keep watching GoAnimate videos and Adventures of the Little Koala episodes!" * guards appear * Guard 1: "Hello, we are the guards. Our purpose is to protect you." * Guard 2: "We will let you out by 6:30 A.M. Have a good night, everyone." * Steve: "Have a good night too!" * Blue: "Bark bark bark!" * Justdancingsamuel: "I have been doing this for like 4 hours, I need some sleep, good night, tomorrow I am going out with joey king, my girlfriend." * 5:00 AM in the morning * clumsily walks to the cable TV and turns it on revealing the GNN channel logo * Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "Tiptup the topsy-turvy Turtle turned on the TV. We awoke and scrambled over in front of it." * Tiptup: (at the top of his voice) "Hey you guys! The news is on!" * Conker: (waking up from bed and then turning on the light) "Really? Yipee! Let's find out!" away happily * Arnold: (yawns) "I bet I want to know more about what happened last night at Chuck E. Cheese's." * Krunch: (shoving Arnold) "Out of my way!" * Grace: (jumping like a ballerina) "This is gonna be exciting." * Lilly: "Um, what are we doing right now?" * Charles: "We're watching the news, Lilly!" * Lilly: "I get it now." * Fritz: "The news will be important." * run off * and Nora follow * Nora and Dorris: "Wait for us!" * follows too * Claude: "And me!" * Mrs. Jenkins: "Slow down, my students." * to: Everyone is gathered around the cable TV * Newscaster Woman: "Good morning folks. This is the GoAnimate News Network. I am Kate Earlson. This morning's story will focus on the disaster that occurred at Chuck E. Cheese. Now we will go live for further information." * to: Outside the Chuck E. Cheese restaurant * Newscaster Woman: "Witness, can you hear me?" * Witness: "I hear you loud and clear, Kate. As you can see, when I was walking past Chuck E. Cheese, I glanced at the window and I saw panicking people and animatronics and their minions attacking customers. That was when Chuck E. Cheese became Deadl E. Cheese. Fortunately, the restaurant returned to normal by midnight. There were at least 20 fatalities and 50 injured." * Pamie: "Good thing that we weren't hurt or killed at all." * Nick: "Yeah, my friendly twin sister. We managed to survive without a bruise or a scrape in our bodies." * Princess Daisy: "It's true!" * Princess Peach: "Yeah, very true!" * Toad: "Really really really really true!" * Mimi Rabbit: "Let's listen to the rest of the news." * Betty Koala: "Look, there's a poor old man. Is he alright?" * Timmy Turner: "I hope so!" * Suzie Squirrel: "Quiet, please!" * Old Man: (on TV) "Well, I hid in one corner, which is the safest spot during the event in my opinion. I got minor injuries from one of Evil Chuck E.'s minions, but I still survived." * Newscaster Woman: "Folks, that's all the recent information we received. Tune in the next 10 minutes for further details." * turns off the TV * T.T.: "Looks like time is running out. We are expected to leave in 5 minutes. The clock hands on my face tell me that." * Fanny: "5 minutes?! Hurry up everyone! Get your stuff we must-" * covers Fanny's mouth with his hand * Bart: "Don't be Little Miss Bossy and shut up!" * Butterbear: "I hate to admit it, Bart, but what you did wasn't polite and it was rather immature." * Bart: "I don't care, butterfly wannabe." * Butterbear: "Please cease your insulting." * Roxie Raccoon: "Butterbear's right, I don't think you should be mean, Bart. Besides, doing that will waste time. I will pack all of my things now." * SpongeBob: "Me too!" * Ootsie: "So will I!" * Bootsie: "I will pack with you, Ootsie." * Ootsie: "Thanks so much, Bootsie." * two poodles laugh in unison * Justdancingsamuel: "I am packing my stuff too." * packs their items * Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We were finally outside again, with a clear sunny sky, and everything already packed." * to: outside of the underground chamber * Sophie: "Well, we had fun for the first 2 hours, until Chuck E. Cheese became Deadl E. Cheese, and we had to escape because of all the trouble Evil Chuck E., his friends, and his minions were brewing." * Phil: "We should have gone to Piggy's Pitball (Pizza) Palace, Lillian!" * Lil: "We have been to Luck E. (Chuck E.) Cheese, Phillip!" * Angelica: "Hey! Will you two babies shut it? And it's Chuck E. Cheese and Piggy's Pizza Palace, not Luck E. Cheese and Piggy's Pitball Palace!" * Kimi: "Stop, Angewica! That was weally weally wude!" (Means "Stop, Angelica! That was really really rude!") * Ernest: "Well, we will have to head back to our homes now." * Ed: "It might be the time for me to see monster movies! Roaaaaar!" * Eddy: "Ed, zip it!" * Justdancingsamuel: "oh, and look, joey king is ready for me, buy guys." * Sophie: "Guys, it's time for me to leave." * Mrs. Jenkins: "Goodbye, Sophie." * The rest of Sophie's friends: "Goodbye!" * jumps in a bubble, floats away up into the air, and back to her room in her houseboat in Lake Hoohaw * Sophie: (to the audience) "I hope you enjoyed this presentation! Adios!" * of Movie Category:Movies Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1